Deagle 44
The D'''esert '''Eagle .44 Magnum (Deagle 44 for short) is an Israeli handgun first designed by Magnum Research, an American company. The Deagle was the result of experiments in chambering a semi-automatic handgun in a magnum cartridge typically found in a revolver. Despite Phantom Forces' depiction of it, the Deagle was never fielded by any military, not even the Israeli military. However, its magnum offerings could allow it to shoot out car engines, so as to stop a car, and then make the objective easier. There are three cartridges offered for the Deagle, those being .357 Magnum, .44 Magnum, and a specially developed .50 Action Express. There are also three variants of the Deagle, being the Mark I, Mark VII, and Mark XIX. The variant in-game appears to be a Mark XIX, distinguishable by the scope rail (which is never used, as the Mini and Delta sights always take up the space of the rear sight). The Deagle 44 is unlocked at level 18, a rather low level for such a potent weapon. The Deagle is essentially a pocket marksman rifle that can function well in close quarters. However, it may be unlikely, but because of the 'jamming' occuring when you fire the Deagle too fast, StyLis Studios may just get into a lawsuit with IWI and Magnum Research. Joking aside, this pistol is VERY powerful, and can help in CQB if the user is in a pinch. Effective Range Spamming: ~75 studs Marksman, Headshot: 200 studs Marksman, MER: 300 studs As you can see, the Deagle has a further reach than most Assault Rifles. However, after about 350 studs, the bullet drop would be too sharp to reliably hit at long range. Best leave the home territory to the Marksman and Sniper Rifles. Strategies Offensive * Don't click too fast. Doing so will put you in a bad situation of jamming, thus a longer TTK. * Don't spam click at long range. Take your time, and fire your three shots with enough time in between them to recover your aim. * Unlike the semi pistols, you can go full Rambo, but like the semi pistols, you'll be limited in your Rambo capability (Although it has less to do with disappointing damage and more to do with capacity) * Always have an extra round chambered. You'll never know when you will need that one more bullet in the mag. * Using the R2 Suppressor doesn't put the user at much disadvantage, still being a 2-3 hit kill and all. * Use a laser sight if you are using it for a secondary role, as the Deagle has very good hipfire, which is even better with the laser sight. Defensive * If you encounter a Deagle user at close range, the only powerful enough primaries to take care of it are the BFG and both shotguns, as they can one-hit at close quarters. However, PDW's aren't entirely out of the question, as they have faster RoF's than the Deagle's. * Catch him/her by surprise. 9 bullets isn't a lot, and the Deagle is demanding in accuracy. * In a secondary duel, use the MP412 REX, as it is the only faster killing sidearm than the Deagle. Recommended Loadouts CamaroKidBB "The Huntsman" This loadout is geared towards long range use, harassing enemies at long range where your primary cannot. Optic: Half Ring Sight: Whaa? Actually, there is reason to the madness; there are green lines on the sight, which make it easier to shoot a moving target. That, and it looks cool. Barrel: Muzzle Brake: I normally opt for a Flash Hider, but a Muzzle Brake is more helpful, because it decreases the time it takes to reset your gun. Other: None: Nothing to be seen here, except a laser. But that's what your CQB primary is for. In Conclusion The Deagle is an ironically reliable sidearm that can even be used as a primary to positive effect. While average Assault Rifle users can struggle to hit a 10 killstreak without picking up someone else's ammo, the Deagle can easily hit an 18 killstreak before running out of ammo, provided the user is accurate. It also has the hard hitting bullets of a DMR at long range, filling roles your Assault Rifle or PDW cannot. Trivia * Not counting the Stopping Power .357 Magnum, the Deagle 44 is the first sidearm to deal a 3-hit kill at minimum damage. * Its long range damage is higher than the M9 or G17's close range damage (A Deagle at 200 studs used to kill faster than M9 or G17 at 20). * The fire rate used to be 210 RPM, identical to its counterpart in Battlefield 4. However, the fire rate was buffed to 330, and now it has been buffed again to 400 RPM, to give it an edge in CQB with other sidearms, considering the Tec-9, Serbu, and whatnot.